Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster World
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Un fics de YuGi pero a la vez no, ya que esta historia no estará basada en los personajes del anime si no de alguien más, denle una oportunidad por favor que la idea es buena T.T
1. Prologo

Hola tod s eh aquí se me ocurrió una idea loca para un fics y es una historia de Yu-Gi-Oh! pero no voy a ser del anime sino del juego de cartas, como leyeron los monstruos serán los protagonistas en esta historia en el llamado mundo de los Duel Monster. Ahora aquí va un adelanto.

* * *

Diecinueve años y siete meses es él tiempo que llevamos de paz en nuestro mundo él Duel Monster World, pero también ese es el tiempo que pasó después de que la gran guerra terminara a si todo empezó cuando los Zombis junto con los Demonios intentaron de expandir sus fronteras haciendo enfurecer a los monstruos de tipo Bestia y a los Guerrero-Bestia

Pero el conflicto se extendió por todas partes, dejando de ser un conflicto territorial para convertirse en uno racial por atributo, inclusive rencores contra arquetipos entre sí. Se creía que era el fin, hasta que ellos aparecieron los nombrados dioses en este mundo

"El Dragón Alado de Ra", "Slifer el Dragón del Cielo", "Obelisco el Atormentador", "Odín Padre de los Aesir", "Thor, Señor de los Aesir", "Loki, Señor de los Aesir", "Hamon, Señor del Trueno Golpeador", "Uria, Señor de las Llamas Abrasadoras" y "Raviel, Señor de los Fantasmas"*

Los 3 Dioses Egipcios, Los 3 Demonios Fantasmas y los 3 Señores del Cielo del Norte detuvieron todas y cada una de las luchas.

Muchas vidas perecieron en esta gran Guerra por consiguiente se creó una norma universal para todos.

Todos los monstruos se quedarían en su territorio con sus semejantes, no podrían acceder al otro sin el permiso de uno de los monstruos de esa región, pero el monstruo que les conceda el permiso tomaría la responsabilidad de ellos.

Dentro de cada territorio se establecería un lugar para cada atributo donde ninguno de los demás podría entrar

Si un arquetipo consistía de distinto tipo (ya sea por atributo o tipo) se establecería un lugar neutral para poder estar.

Siguiendo estas simples normas, sea mantenido una gran paz entre todos, dentro de los próximos 3 meses se cumplirán el Vigésimo aniversario de la paz, donde las fronteras se abrirán por un día entero.

Pero siento que esta paz terminara pronto, he tenido una visión terrible, ellos 3 volverán, los que no pueden ser nombrados, aquellos que se creían totalmente eliminados de este mundo, y con ello otra gran guerra ocurrirá y será el fin de todo lo que conocemos.

Por eso te escribo a ti mi antigua aprendiz, en esa visión creo que pude reconocer a una de tus aprendices. Por ello te pido que veles por ellas, enséñales bien, como yo te enseñe a ti.

Tu antiguo maestro, el Sabio Oscuro*.

* * *

Bueno he aquí un pequeño prologo, please digan si tiene futuro o no

Aquí dejo los nombre de las cartas en Ingles por si acaso un hablante Ingles se pasea por aquí y localiza las cartas más rápido, ya que me voy a valer mucho de la ayuda de yugioh wiki XD.

* "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Odin, Father of the Aesir", "Thor, Lord of the Aesir", "Loki, Lord of the Aesir", "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder" y "Raviel Lord of the Phantasms".

** Dark Sage


	2. Mahōzoku no Sato

Bueno soy caritativo y les adelanto el primer capi.

* * *

Otro día aburrido en el Pueblo Secreto de los Magos*, bueno según mi opinión ya que un día normal en esta aldea sería todos haciendo sus que aceres practicando magia, haciendo su trabajo en el pueblo o como yo aburriéndose, porque es lo único que me pasa siempre.

Bueno hoy no, hoy el pueblo está preparando una celebración al parecer los Duel Monster del arquetipo Dark Magician han decidido visitarnos aquí como territorio neutral, para volverse a ver. Para mi otro día aburrido, ya que mi arquetipo esta siempre aquí en este pueblo y todos somos Lanzadores de Conjuros

Lo siento no me he presentado, de seguro que te pico la curiosidad por saber quien soy verdad, pues soy la única y la inigualable "Wynn la Encatadora del Viento"* ya que creías que era la Chica Maga Oscura* pos no, yo no soy tan popular como ella, porque, pues porque soy una Duel Monster de los más bajos (solo soy una Lv 3), mi única habilidad especial es que puedo controlar a los otros monster de mi mismo atributo el cual es pues mi título lo dice

Bueno al menos no estoy sola, tengo a Phi mi familiar un Petit Dragón, (Dragón Lv 2), el cual todos los días procura alegrarme los días, bueno en realidad fue algo difícil invocarle, según la maestra tengo que estar con él todo el tiempo, sino le regresaran a la región donde viven los suyos. El cual está muy lejos.

Ah como me gustaría ir a verlo por mí misma, pero no puedo ya que para eso tendría que atravesar el territorio de los Guerreros y Maquinas para poder llegar ahí.

Como me gustaría visitar la tierra de los dragones, así podría ver el lugar donde Phi nació, pero tengo un problema necesito el permiso de un Guerrero y de una Maquina para poder atravesar sus territorios, bueno con el de los Dragones no tengo problemas gracias a Phi.

– Oye pelo césped ya es hora que dejes de hacer la baja y te pongas a trabajar – Me grito una chica de mi edad desde el suelo, (a si se me olvido decirte que estaba en mi lugar favorita el cual es en la copa de un árbol, mirando la nada)

– Cállate pelo zanahoria – Le grite en contesta a Hiita la Encantadora del Fuego* y una de mis hermanas (Bueno llamo hermanas y hermano a mi arquetipo, "Charmer") – Y deja de llamarme así, que lo tengo así desde nacimiento –

– Co-COMO ME HAS LLAMADO TE VAS A ENTERAR QUÉMEMOSLA KYU – desde su bastón me lanza una bola de fuego al mismo tiempo que desde su hombro salto un pequeño zorro, lanzándome otra (ese es el familiar de Hiita un Zorro de Fuego*) no sé como logro esquivar las llamas junto con Phi (gracias a mi atributo y a la maestra puedo planear un poco) pero el árbol donde estaba no corrió con la misma suerte y se empieza a prenderse.

– Mira lo que has hecho pirómana – le dijo después de llegar a salvo en el suelo –

– TU EMPEZASTE HACIENDOME ENOJAR AHORA TE…– bueno hubiese continuado si no fuera porque un chorro de agua salió disparado justo donde esta ella y luego apagando las llamas del pobre árbol.

– Te gustaría calmar tus humos Hiita, no ves que hoy es un día muy importante para la aldea – he aquí a mi otra hermana Eria la Encantadora del Agua* junto con su pequeño Gigobyte la verdad ya he visto la evolución de este pequeño Reptil y lo prefiero así que su yo adulto – Además la maestra te dijo que no utilizaras tus ataques contra otras personas y menos contra nosotras tus hermanas y más hoy – Siempre ha sido la más calmada, hay del pobre que la haga.

– Eria me has vuelto a mojar, y para tu información fue Wynn quien empezó esta vez – dice titiritando y señalándome

– Tú fuiste la que empezó con lo de mi pelo, así que una por una no es trampa – siempre igual término peleando con ella otra vez

– Y que, estabas como siempre viendo la nada y saltándote del trabajo –

– Al igual que vos jovencita – si nos hemos metido en un lio porque esa última frase la dijo nada más y nada menos que nuestra maestra "Ama Elemental Doriado"* conocida por todos como una de los multi-atributos – Y bien señoritas espero una explicación – a decir verdad la maestra es como Eria

– Bueno Doriado sensei lo que paso es que Hiita y Wynn empezaron a discutir, de nuevo y Hiita quemo el árbol sin querer yo pude apagarlo pero sin querer le di a Hiita, no fue mi intención, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, pudo haber ocurrido otro percance – Bueno yo no lo pude haber explicado mejor

– Ya veo bueno Eria lleva a Hiita para que se pueda secar sus ropas – contesta de manera tranquila, pero algo me decía que esto aun no terminada.

– Bueno como sea tengo trabajo adi…– intento largarme del lugar pero…

– No vueles aun Wynn, que tenemos que hablar – ya lo sabia

– Si maestra – contestamos todas al unisonó

Ya después de asegurarnos de que se fueron y que nadie nos escuchara empezó el sermón

– A ver Wynn, otra vez con lo mismo. Sabes que con insultar a tus hermanas no conseguirás nada bueno –

– Pero ella me dijo… –

– No he terminado – vale ya me callo no quiero verla enojada y creo que Phi tampoco ya que el pobre se escondió detrás de mí. – Si se que ella comenzó pero tú en vez ser la más sensata no paraste la pelea sino que la agravaste –

– Si maestra lo entiendo – me inclino en señal de disculpa, lo curioso es que Phi también hace lo mismo, para luego recibir un abraso de mi maestra, después de todo nos quiere a todas como una madre.

– Tranquila mi niña, dime estabas pensando otra vez en irte – mira que me pillo siempre lo sabe todo

– Es que, no es justo, hay monstruos que consiguen los permisos de viaje tan fácilmente, mientras que yo estoy estancada aquí –

– Lo sé cariño, recuerda que te lo dije cuando os tome en mi tutela, que eres como el viento, indomable siempre moviéndote en todas partes y libre de ataduras – en eso si que tenía razón pero

– Pero no lo soy, estoy aquí atrapada – y era verdad gracias a las leyes no podía moverme del territorio de los Lanzadores de Conjuros

– Tranquila querida, todo llegara a su debido tiempo, ahora vamos que hay que terminar de preparar todo antes de que…–

– Maestra – De la nada sale mi único hermano Dharc el Encantador Oscuro* ya están llegando los primeros y creo que el rumor era verdad él viene

Por el creador enserio él vendrá aquí a la aldea

– Bueno tranquilo Dharc vamos a recibirlo a todos como se merecen después de todo hace tiempo que los Dark Magician no se juntan, y será un honor para todos recibirle, Wynn terminaremos la conversación después, ahora vamos los dos–

– Si maestra – contestamos ambos para luego seguirla no me lo puedo creer el vendrá aquí. Loki, el Señor de los Aesir, vendrá a Pueblo Secreto de los Magos

Bueno ya se acabo e lo aquí, la verdad decidí de protagonista esta carta por lo mona y para más adelante en la historia tenga un rol mayor. La historia se irá centrando en ella y en otros que surgirán cuando transcurra la historia, Hasta la próxima. Los nombres como siempre en ingles en orden de aparición

* Secret Village of the Spellcasters (eh aquí el nombre del capi su nombre en japones es Mahōzoku no Sato (XD))

* Wynn the Wind Charmer

* Dark Magician Girl

* Hiita the Fire Charmer

* Fox Fire

* Eria the Water Charmer

* Elemental Mistress Doriado

* Dharch the Dark Charmer


End file.
